<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goatman his ,kind of, son and the local Amnesiac by Skyz_sleep_deprived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868966">Goatman his ,kind of, son and the local Amnesiac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived'>Skyz_sleep_deprived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Unfortunate Soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt if you squint, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity is in the third chapter but he's mentioned in the first two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Local goat man finds a pig lover on his lawn, passed out, and takes the guy in 'cuz why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Unfortunate Soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get off my lawn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt lived in a very secluded place. You couldn’t get more secluded than a field right? Who would build a house essentially nowhere? </p><p>And it also functioned as a hiding place for him. </p><p>Ya see, Schlatt was old. Very old. He thinks he's nearing 10,000 years. He lost track a while ago. He’s seen some shitty things that humans do. And he preferred not to get involved, thank you very much. That didn’t stop him from making jokes though.</p><p>And so what if some of his jokes were true? So what if he had actually killed some humans? He was a demon what did you expect?(Also all the humans he did kill were complete jackasses. He did everyone a favor)</p><p>Somewhere around the technology age he decided get the fuck outta there. Hunters were becoming more common. And they were the only ones who had knowledge to actually kill them. So suffice to say, he made a good decision. </p><p>Well, he thought he was well hidden. Apparently not. </p><p>When he was still young, around 500, a young angel stumbled upon his home. And not just any Angel, it was a fallen angel. </p><p>He must’ve done something to piss off the higher ups then. He didn’t know much about heaven, he’d never been there, but he did know that the higher ups were strict. You could be thrown out for the most simplest of things. It was no wonder a revolution started. </p><p>Regardless, the boy was young. Around 300. 15 in human years. </p><p>And yeah, Schlatt would have thrown him out. And he did. But the kid just….kept coming back to bother him. </p><p>So yeah he had a roommate now. The kid’s name was Quackity and he was older now. The kid had taken up some hobbies, like speaking spanish. And who was Schlatt to deny Quackity his fun? </p><p>The kid was around 700 now.(Creatures like them ‘aged’ slowly. Ageing for them basically meant that your power grew stronger) 19 in human years.</p><p>So sorry to all the other creatures of the night but Schlatt was fine with one person to look after. </p><p>So you can imagine his surprise when he found someone passed out on his lawn. And he couldn’t leave some rando on his lawn to sit there could he? </p><p>So he picked the...human(?) up and laid him down to rest. </p><p>He’d have to check the creatures(?) soul. </p><p>Soul’s were a special thing to supernatural creatures. It made up their entire being. It gave a magic signature off, telling others what kind of supernatural they were.(It was also why hunters were dangerous, they knew about souls.)</p><p>He facepalmed. </p><p>The man’s hair was bright pink. Across his skin were light pink marks, gowing ever so slightly. It was faint but the glow was white. Ah, so he had a healing capability of some sorts. Good to know. </p><p>His face had the marks too. But along with that he also had tears in his eyes. But they weren’t normal tears. </p><p>They looked like black tar. </p><p>Looking at it now, it probably was. It dripped from the man’s face and landed on his carpet. </p><p>That would be a pain to get out. </p><p>He sighed. This was going to be difficult to figure out. You could only access souls when people were awake. It was dormant when you slept, that’s how it stored magic. </p><p>It was clear that this person was...something. The marks, the faint glow, how the guy ended up here in the first place. Only hunters came out this far when they got reports of the supernatural. But it was clear he wasn’t a hunter….</p><p>He could be a mage of some sorts.</p><p>Schlatt pondered on it for a minute before coming to a realization. Quackity wasn’t home. The boy was off with his friends. </p><p>How was he going to explain this to him?....</p><p>Well, Schlatt would cross that bridge when he got there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello strangers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where the FUCK am i?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity calls Schlatt babe in this story. It not a ship. its not a ship. It not a ship. its not a ship. It not a ship. its not a ship. It not a ship. its not a ship. It not a ship. its not a ship.</p>
<p>It's based on there dynamic. If you take it as a ship i will find where you live and break you in half(I'm very tired rn. So you have a running head start)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he awoke once again, the scenery had changed.</p>
<p>No longer was he out in a field. No longer was he glowing. He was in a small cottage, from what he could tell, the fireplace crackling throughout the place.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
<p>He was not in that....field anymore. And as far as he knew you didn’t normally wake up in cottages when you passed out. </p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, what WAS he running away from? Perhaps a person? Mob? He was good at PvP so possibly someone that matched him? </p>
<p>….did he have a family? </p>
<p>When he tried to remember anything pertaining to family, all he could remember was the colors green, white, and blue. Perhaps attributes of a person? </p>
<p>He probably did have a family. But he couldn’t remember them. That was sad. And...actually kind of pathetic. He was a lost man who couldn’t remember shit.</p>
<p>Well, he remembered some things. Like his name….that was about it.</p>
<p>“Good morning sleeping beauty”</p>
<p>He looked over. Besides the fireplace stood a man(?) with ram horns. Least they looked like ram horns. He started for some time. Was this the person, or thing, that had rescued him?</p>
<p>“Well, you just gonna stare at me or can I know what you are?”</p>
<p>….what?</p>
<p>“Uh...my name is Technoblade….I’m a human…”</p>
<p>The man started laughing, uncontrollably. He sounded mad….was he okay? When the man looked up again and saw his face he immediately stopped. </p>
<p>“Wait...you're serious?” </p>
<p>Techno nodded. </p>
<p>The man sighed and walked over to him. His wrist was taken into the man’s hands. He noticed some pink marks on his skin….did he have the before? </p>
<p>Regardless his wrist started to glow red. That didn’t seem normal. The man’s eyes were lit up red too. It wasn’t vibrant. It was dark red. Dark, dark, red. </p>
<p>“My name’s Schlatt by the way”</p>
<p>So this man did have a name. Schlatt didn’t seem like a good name to him, but who was he to judge? His name was Technoblade. He thinks they both don’t have objectively good names. </p>
<p>When the glow went away Schlatt stared at his hand before speaking. </p>
<p>“Okay, I can work with this. It seems you were human. Key-word being WERE. From what I gathered someone or someone's turned you into a supernatural. One was a seraph the other was a demon. Your supernatural right now, but your magic hasn’t decided what type yet. You could be a seraph, a demon, or a mix of both.” </p>
<p>That was a lot of information to digest. He remembered the terms being associated with religion. So that meant they were real? Were vampires real too then? Werewolves? </p>
<p>Schlatt seemed to understand his reaction and bumped him on the head. </p>
<p>“Give your mind a break buddy. Your whole biology just changed”</p>
<p>He supposed this Schlatt guy….thing? was right.</p>
<p>“You know all of this...how?”</p>
<p>“I’m a demon. I’ve lived for thousands of years, I've seen this happen before.”</p>
<p>That explained so much. He gave Schlatt a small, hesitant, smile. Schlatt recuperated and walked over to where Techno assumed the kitchen was. He brought back some soup. Techno sat up. Just the thought of eating had his mouth watering. He was so so hungry.</p>
<p>Schlatt handed him the bowl. Slowly he started to eat(Drink?) it. To him, it tasted like heaven. How long had he gone without food? </p>
<p>“My friend lives here too. When he comes home I’ll introduce you two!”</p>
<p>He paused eating. Hmm. That sounded nice. Meeting another, supposedly, supernatural. Maybe they both could teach him the ins and outs of being one? God knows he would need it. He had no clue how this worked. </p>
<p>For some reason, his stomach churned at the thought. Why? Was he nervous about meeting new people? Was he worried about the new person? He didn’t know.</p>
<p>“Babe I’m home!” The door opened. A guy with a beanie and...was that a tracksuit? Came through the door. He was holding a bag. </p>
<p>“Today was so fucking funny! Sapnap ‘accidently’ set Dream on fire! Dream threw a….”</p>
<p>The guy paused and looked straight at him. Then at Schlatt, then back at him. His mouth hung open. Techno thinks that’s because he was confused.</p>
<p>“....WHAT THE FUCK!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>......for the love of god don't take the babe thing as a ship. Its based of their dynamic. PLEASE</p>
<p>the lore for Dream SMP is to fast for me to catch up, I give up. I just want a beach episode that has no lore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father and Son Pog?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've got their dynamic down. If you think I should write their dynamic differently, or ad something, let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was a simple fallen angel with simple fallen angel tastes. In his humble opinion at least. Schlatt said he was a bitch, but the man was old and senile. He was losing his mind as the days passed. </p><p>He also knew that Schlatt was not….a friendly person per say….</p><p>Don’t get him wrong Schlatt had practically raised him. And because of that Quackity knew the man’s personality. He wasn’t nice to strangers.(he knew from personal experience. Schlatt didn’t exactly like him at first)</p><p>So. Why the hell was there some random guy sitting on their couch? Did he accidentally walk into something kinky? </p><p>“Hello flatty patty” </p><p>…..he hated this man. </p><p>“Schlatt- I….I...What?”</p><p>Schlatt clapped his hands and smiled at him. </p><p>“Techno meet Quackity! Quackity meet Techno!, the formerly human now turned supernatural!” </p><p>. . .</p><p>What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. </p><p>“I...I” </p><p>Techno waved at him. “Hullooo!” </p><p>He stared. He had just gotten home, and he was so tired. </p><p>“I’m to tired for this” </p><p>He ran upstairs, opened his door, and flopped down on his bed. His wings splayed out on his backs. Today was a long day. </p><p>He could hear them both talking downstairs. He didn’t close his door, a decision he regrets right now. But he was too tired to get up, so on the bed he stayed. If they started to fuck Quackity was going to lose his shit. </p><p>He sighed. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could just fall asleep. If only it were that easy. </p><p>Schlatt came in shortly after the talking stopped. Flopping down next to him, careful of his wings. </p><p>“ You’re tired” </p><p>Quackity hummed. “Didn’t take you for one night stands” </p><p>Schlatt sputtered. “He’s not a one night stand! I found him on my lawn! Decided to be nice for once” </p><p>“Since when were you nice? I don’t remember you being a caring fellow”</p><p>Schlatt laughed. Quackity looked up at his (-father-) Schlatt. He was cheekily smiling at him. The bastard. </p><p>“I’m nice to everyone BUT you” </p><p>Quackity huffed. “ Who is he anyway?” </p><p>“ A supernatural like us, I told you, were you not listening? In any case he was human. Someone- or someone's- turned him. As far as I can tell his brain’s fucked up” </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“ He can’t remember shit. Only his name and some human things. And if he does know what it is he usually gets it confused with something else” </p><p>“Why did you take him in?” </p><p>“ Tyrin to be nice”</p><p>Quackity nodded his head. Despite the fun he had today, he was tired. He couldn’t deny that. He flapped his wings some. He would probably need to groom them soon. Unattached feathers were going to be a problem. </p><p>He felt Schlatt’s hand on his head. The man ruffled his hair. </p><p>“Get some sleep flatty patty” </p><p>“My ass is very fat, I’ll have you know” </p><p>Schlatt chuckled and walked to the doorway. </p><p>“ Night dad” </p><p>And just like that, Quackity was passed out. </p><p>Though he couldn’t see it Schlatt smiled at the comment. He turned around and looked at Quackity’s sleeping body, eyes fond. </p><p>“Night son”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the tittle summarizes my life rn</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would ya'll like a backstory book for everyone? Like i explain what they are, there relations to each other and stuff?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>